


当清纯钓系遇到诱惑钓系

by anan1221



Category: 1221
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anan1221/pseuds/anan1221
Kudos: 1





	当清纯钓系遇到诱惑钓系

但事实却是……

“别——”看着一步步笑着紧逼的李振宁，李汶翰瞬间就怂了。世界上最大的错觉可能就是，他长那么可爱，肯定是我上他啊……

哭着一张脸张口正试图拒绝，半启着的樱唇上就覆上了温热的触感。  
李振宁霸道的嘴唇并不是全然柔软，这点从他冷硬的唇线就能了解得到。当他覆唇上来的时候，李汶翰鼻腔里充满了李振宁身上浓烈的男性气息，而李振宁的舌尖更是毫不怜惜没有一点经验的李汶翰，深入他的口腔舔舐着他敏感的上颚，激起阵阵酥麻。  
说句真心话，李汶翰的唇。真的巨好亲，又肉又嫩。李振宁闭上眼极其投入的吻着享受着，心里想着下面的那个口估计也会很不错。  
哼，这就是整天巴不得和自己上床的人。李振宁宠溺的摇摇头，又上去咬了一口李汶翰的锁骨。  
李汶翰的腰都因为这一个吻渐渐失去了力气，而李振宁一手揽在李汶翰背后，另一只手就趁着李汶翰无暇顾及的时候灵活的解开了他的牛仔裤，隔着内裤握住了他已经硬起的下身。

李汶翰吓得赶紧挣扎时，就感到李振宁的手开始极有力度地揉弄起他的阴茎来。纯棉质有些粗糙的内裤摩擦在他敏感的茎头，让他鼻端忍不住地溢出轻哼。脸色逐渐变得绯红又迷人，李振宁低头满意地笑了下，手上更加过分了。故意的拉着内裤在他龟头上摩擦，隔着内裤用指尖轻轻挠弄他的出精口。  
命根子被人掌控在手里，李汶翰彻底软了下来，不敢乱动。只在李振宁每次抠弄他马眼的时候腰部不受控制的往上弹动，本就敏感无比的下身被粗糙的布料摩擦，带来的感觉不似疼痛更似快感。浪潮一般一波一波的，他已经很久没有自慰过了。  
而且更要命的是他之前想着李振宁自慰的时候……他觉得他才是1啊，MD！

但身体往往还是诚实无比，他根本抗拒不了李振宁，所以忍不住挺着腰把阴茎往李振宁手上送。  
没想到李振宁的手轻巧地绕过了他的性器，反而拉住了他的内裤腰际，微微用力往上一提——内裤的裆部勒住李汶翰的会阴部，施加了一个向上的力，带来一种令人头皮爆炸的快感，而敏感的龟头更是被大力摩擦，从前端不受控制的淌出些许白液来。  
李汶翰闷哼一声，靠在墙上感觉更加难耐的时候。李振宁的手又回到了他的龟头，隔着已经濡湿的内裤布料或轻或重地揉搓着：“看来宝贝你很喜欢？流了不少水呢。”

李汶翰此刻简直想打他一拳，心想谁被这么对待不会有感觉？除非那人性无能。  
更别提李振宁还故意说的如此直白，令他脸都不由自主的发热起来。可还没等他将他的想法付诸于行动，李振宁已经拉下了他的内裤，把半湿的布料挂在李汶翰腿弯。灼热的手掌直接握住茎身，食指和拇指圈住李汶翰龟头边颜色粉嫩的包皮，轻轻往下一拉，然后用拇指指尖重重地蹭了蹭他饱受欺负的出精口——李汶翰感觉马眼一酸，直接痉挛着射了出来。

李汶翰的大脑正处于空白期，朦朦胧胧沾着点泪花的双眼像极了被搞坏的娃娃。他似乎听到李振宁轻轻地笑了声，用手指沾了点李汶翰射出的精液，往他后穴探去。李汶翰迷迷糊糊地想推开他的手臂，却又感觉李振宁的手指又抚上了他失去包皮保护，暴露在外的龟头。  
不过这次他没有多玩弄马眼，而是用指腹摩擦着顶端的嫩肉，期间还带点恶趣味地用他手上握笔握出的的笔茧摩擦李汶翰敏感的冠状沟，带来的触感像是电流般攀上脊髓。

这种浓烈的刺激感简直是致命，“不要了……”李汶翰扭动着身子想躲，在不应期被如此玩弄阴茎让他觉得有些难受，但是很快这种难受又变成了爽意，而他的注意力也顺利被转移——李振宁在他的后穴探入了一根手指。  
“不要怎么样？是这样吗？”李振宁装作什么也不知道，还故意在他后穴中来回弯曲食指。晶莹剔透的液体更让这场情事染上了浓烈的色彩，李振宁拿起旁边的草莓润滑剂用嘴咬开挤到手里就开始扩张。  
“还是这样？”手指又没入了一个指节。李振宁顶着腮歪头看向李汶翰，眼神却好像到达欲望的顶端，像是已经将他艹了千百遍。  
李汶翰被敏感的后穴里传来的快感刺激的说不出话。刚刚李振宁故意揉弄了他的前列腺，强烈的快感让他这个从未体验过前列腺高潮的人大脑一片空白，不由自主地把屁股主动往李振宁手上送。

李振宁慢条斯理地一步步来，他并没有急着把阴茎插入，而是让灼热巨大的龟头在李汶翰股缝来来回回地摩擦着。龟头不时摩擦过李汶翰已经张开的后穴，仿佛下一秒就要连根插入。李汶翰忍不住屏住了呼吸，后穴不受控制地收缩着，仿佛在把肉棒往里吸。

两个人都因为这舒适发出了一声呻吟，李振宁更是直接把龟头顶在了肉花上，感受着李汶翰后穴正在热情地吮吸。坏坏地扯着嘴角在李汶翰耳边吹气：“那菡菡你，想让我进来吗？”  
李汶翰实在说不出口，但是他大脑已经一片迷茫。都好几天没有自慰过了，李振宁之前摸的他很爽，但是他总隐隐感觉还不够，还想要更多。他忍不住抬抬屁股，把自己往后送，心里乱七八糟地想着如果李振宁硬要逼自己说那还不如现在就把他踢开去买个按摩棒。  
可是正想着下一秒，李振宁的肉棒就长驱直入，直接捅进了他肠道深处。李汶翰感觉自己的屁眼里仿佛一下多了一根极为粗大又坚硬的棍子，括约肌不受控制地蠕动着，想把李振宁的肉棒推出去，然而这反倒让霸道的入侵者行了方便。

“好大……”李汶翰仰着脖子呻吟，一瞬间头皮发麻，后穴里巨大的异物感让他被逼得差点哭了出来。  
李振宁的肉棒摸在手里时就能看出来极为粗长，而插进后穴后的存在感更是比视觉上还要强。他只感觉自己的后穴仿佛被一根巨大灼热的棍子捅穿了，肛口拼命收缩着却只能服侍那巨大的肉棒，而肠道更是被填的满满当当。  
“你出去……”李汶翰想推开李振宁，可他们现在在床上。他此时跨坐在李振宁身上，不能轻易动弹。而双腿因为后穴里插着的肉棒，根本没有什么力气站起来，只能勉强支撑着自己的身体，让李振宁不至于太过火，一下捅进最深的地方。

“那宝宝你求我啊，看我会不会温柔点？”李振宁嘴上这么说着，可并不会那么做。大手红着眼揉了揉李汶翰丰满肥硕的翘臀，都这一步了，他要是出去就不是男人。  
李振宁眯着眼上下打量他的宝贝，身上肌肉线条明显流畅，小麦色的肌肤最是性感不过。此时身上因为情欲泛起了红，更让人想，……用力干呢。  
李振宁喉咙一干，插的更深，感受着李汶翰的肛口箍着他的肉棒，忍不住开始来回摆动腰部。  
“轻点！”李汶翰刚刚完全适应，却连缓冲都没有，直接受到更强烈的摩擦快感，这忍不住惊叫出声。  
“可是我还没完全插进去呢。”李振宁俯身在李汶翰耳垂上咬了一下，色情至极的舔舐着。随着他的动作，他的肉棒进的更深，几乎全根没入了了李汶翰的肠道，导致他的阴毛摩擦上了李汶翰敏感的肛口。

啊——真是要疯了！李汶翰被从未体验到的强烈快感刺激的浑身痉挛，只能迷迷糊糊地感受着李振宁在身后的来回抽插。  
巨大的肉棒在他后穴里来回捅弄，拔出时甚至带出了穴口一点粉红的嫩肉，又在下一秒把它捅回来。粗大的阴茎在李汶翰脑海里如此清晰，他甚至能感受到那肉棒上跳动着的青筋。李汶翰心里感叹李振宁他怎么那么厉害，看他平常跟个乖孩子似的，简直了，扮猪吃老虎。  
李汶翰中间又射了一次，最终在李振宁一下极深的顶弄中全身发软，头脑一片空白，只有肠道还不受控制地吸吮着李振宁粗长的阴茎。

娃娃脸的小可爱都是装出来的！李汶翰恶狠狠地想着，张口咬了一下李振宁的肩头。  
“啊……菡菡后面出水了。”李振宁也不气恼反而更加兴奋至极，下身更是用力地二十来下。然后感觉要射精才将肉棒拔出，把精液射在李汶翰穴口，看他股缝中的肉花还在一张一合，像是要把精液吸进去一样。  
他又伸手揉了揉李汶翰的肛口，恶作剧似的俯身在他耳边说：“宝贝呀，是不是很疼呢？”李振宁突然一转画风，嘴里软糯糯的跟撒娇一样。但是下身手部依然玩弄着李汶翰的阴茎，动作可是一点也不减。

真是小坏蛋，大腹黑！李汶翰手抓着李振宁的肩膀，泪眼汪汪的样子简直不能更好看，而此刻从他自己嘴里发出的甜腻声音比起平时更甚百倍。  
李振宁半起身搂住李汶翰的背，低头张嘴咬着李汶翰樱桃般小巧可口的乳头，眼里是化不开的情欲：“菡菡这样，真的最漂亮了……”  
……


End file.
